Don't Walk Away
by Chicka937
Summary: One Shot :: Because if I walk away, then you'll have to come and get me back. R&R!


_I honestly don't know how this turned out. I wrote it in roughly half an hour at 1 am. So please, just review it and tell me if my late night rambles are worth reading x) Thanks(:_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song (Don't Walk Away by Sick Puppies) and Inuyasha belong to their respective owners.**

_**Don't Walk Away**_

She tore out of my drive way, her red ford disappearing through the smoke as her tires spun on the road. I could practically see the tears spilling over her beautiful red cheeks, her brown eyes feeled with anger and pain. I scrubbed my face with my hands as I stood in the door way, the door still wide open. I'd screwed up again, and it seemed like everytime I made it up to her, I turned around a did it again. Every time I spent time with her, I was looking for my chance to tell her how I felt, how much I really cared for her. But it always seemed to turn into a pointless, painful arguement on both ends.

I let the door slam as I retreated back inside, rubbing the back of my neck as I made a bee-line for my couch. I had come this close to telling her. This close to finally making her mine. And another fight reared its ugly head and ruined it. And to make matters worse, I had just made up to her a week ago. It seemed like fate was laughing at me, snickering with Destiny and Future, pointing mocking fingers at me from wherever they resided.

I dropped onto my couch, the furniture squeaking in protest. I put my elbows on my knees, resting my head in my hands.

_I'm feeling so afraid  
>'Cause everything that I do lately<br>Makes you angry  
>I've never been so ashamed<br>It really felt like you and me were  
>Getting better<em>

I suppose, in all honesty, that the fight was my fault. I had brought Kikyou up in our conversation ; a subject that was considered taboo - below the belt harsh. Kikyou had been Kagome's enemy since middle school, always having a rude comment about Kagome, or her father's death, or any other miscellaneous subject in her life. But at the time, she had been my girlfriend, though I never knew of her spiteful antics till the day I'd found Kagome crying on the bleachers.

I remember thinking she was beautiful, even when crying, and that even if I had a girlfriend, that broken girl was going to be mine, and I'd make her whole again. So I'd gone over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting hr as best I could. At first, I'd felt awkward as she'd thrown her arms around me - a complete stranger - and sobbed. After a few minutes, I suppose she had decided I wasn't a creeper and that if I'd stayed that long, I could be trusted with her problem. She told me about Kikyou and about all that she'd done to her, and it infuriated me. So I'd called her and dumped her right there, my arm still around Kagome's waist as she cried into my chest, sniffling like a small child. And from that day, Kagome had become my best friend, and I'd grown to love her and truly 100% want her before I'd even realized it.

Yet, once I could finally accept it myself, it seemed life kept making it hard on me. She'd come over to my house like every Friday afternoon to play cards. And in the midst of our game of rummy, I'd brought up the subject that Kikyou had tried to text me. When she'd asked me what she'd said, I told her nothing because that's what it was. Anything she said to me meant nothing, _was_ nothing. I saw no need to elaborate.

And before I knew it, we were yelling over a simple text that I hadn't even replied to, yelling out things that we didn't mean, but hurt all the same. I ran my clawed hands through my hair. I was worried that I'd really screwed this one up. But, just like every time we fought, I'd wait it out as long as possible before swallowing my pride and calling her. I just hoped she'd be as willing to make up.

_I hope that you still want me  
>I hope it's not too late<em>

The weekend went by especially slow, Sunday taking an eternity to creep up on me. I checked my phone every ten minutes it seemed, hoping there'd be a message or a call from Kagome waiting for me there. But there never was. And every time I checked and found my phone blank, it seemed my hope crumpled a little more.

Sunday afternoon, I'd had all I could take. I plopped down on my couch, one arm reaching across the arm of the back, the other pressing my phone to my ear. I waited as the ringing went on, the obnoxious sound making me more and more anxious for her to answer every time it sounded. But my attempt was in vain because - very uncharacteristically - she didn't answer, and her phone jumped to her cheerful voice mail.

_"Hey, you've got Kagome. Sorry I missed you're call, but if you'll drop a message, I'll get back with you soon! Promise! Bye."_

I cleared my throught as it beeped, signaling for me to start talking.

"Hey, Kagome. Uh, we haven't talked in awhile, and I was really hoping I'd get to talk with you. So, um, call me back. This is Inuyasha by the way. Bye."

I hung up my phone, my screen flashing red as the call disconnected. An unnerving feeling filled my stomach, dread washing over me. Kagome always answered her phone, even after our most heated arguements. So why was now different? Had I finally screwed up enough that she was finished with me? Would I not get my chance to confess how I felt about her?

_Don't walk away  
>And leave me without a reason<br>When there's too much to say  
>That hasn't been said<br>I know I was wrong  
>And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes<br>Don't walk away_

I walked into school Monday morning, my book-bag weighing heavily on my shoulder as I pushed through the full glass front doors. I shifted my book-bag on my shoulder, glancing around me as I tried to locate that perfect, familiar face. I glanced at my watch after not seeing her for a few minutes, and decided it was time to go to class. I'd still see her during second block. She sat beside me ; she might have escaped me this morning, but she was trapped when it came to AP Biology.

I strode into first block, the bell ringing as if to signal my arrival. I sat down in my seat lethargically, suddenly very bored with the idea of sitting through 12th grade english. The teacher took a head count from her desk before turning around to scribble today's instructions on the chalk board. I stiffled a sneeze as the trace amounts of chalk dust floated its way toward my sensitive nose. I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand before glaring up at the green board, reading what was on the agenda for today.

_"All students are to read chapters 1-10 of their assigned books. Quietly."_ The board read in the teachers flowing script. I groaned to myself, pulling out my book and letting it fall to my desk with a loud thump. A few kids looked up from their books to glare at me, but I sent them all a look back that had them running back to the safety of their books. I smirked to myself, satisfied.

The problem with reading is that, when the book isn't especially appealing and when you've got too much going on, you have too much think time. Too many scenarios and _what ifs _run through your mind like a million little soap operas, each annoying, scary, and outlandish in its own right.

What if I ever made up with Kagome and got my chance to tell her how I felt? Would she even want me, accept me? I was a half breed, caught awkwardly in the middle between human and demon. I'd been laughed at and spit on all my life, what would make her view me any differently? Yes, we were friends. But friends didn't mean that she would accept my confession or that anything positive would come from me saying what had been running around in my head for weeks now. My claws rapped on the desk as I tapped them, reminding me of my lack of complete humanity. Reminding me of my lack of demonic wholeness.

I was getting no where in my book, and I didn't care. Until I noticed what the teacher tacked on to the end of our instructions, and I forced myself to read through the instructed chapters.

_"Test tomorrow. Counts for 70% of your final grade."_

_Can you really throw away  
>All the times that we've recovered<br>One another  
>And I know I make it hard<br>But how long should I pay for being  
>Unappealing<em>

The bell finally rang to signal the end of class, and I shot up and out of the class like a bullet, ready to see Kagome and apologize for my stupidity. I rushed into biology, the students that were already in the class giving me questioning stares. I stood straight, coughing nonchalantly into my hand. Once everyone resumed their tasks, I made my way to my table, sitting on the high stool as I waited for Kagome.

Finally, I saw her enter, her hair pulled back, and pink headband securing some of it out of her face. I smiled to myself as I saw her, watching as she made her way to our desk. She placed her stuff on the table-top, not once looking my way or speaking to me at all. I shook it off, waiting until she was situated on her stool before I spoke.

"Hey, Kagome," I said, like always. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Hello," she replied curtly.

"I called," I said, trying to promote a conversation. "But, ya know, you never answered." I gave a sheepish laugh, hoping she would brighten up a little. But she still faced forward, her expression unreadable.

"Why not just call Kikyou?" She snorted. "I'm sure she'd gladly answer."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Kagome, I told you," I started, a little miffed that she would bring such a thing up. "I never even replied. I don't want to talk to her when -"

"When what?" Kagome snapped, finally looking me in the eye, and I could see what she had been trying to hide by looking forward. All the emotions swimming in her eyes told it all. I could see that she didn't enjoy being mad at me, but that she was truly pained by this ordeal for some reason.

_"When I've got you," _my mind answered silently, yet it never could find its way to my lips. The bell rang, and we both looked forward, the conversation instantly dead.

_I know you want to want me  
>I see it in your eyes<em>

Through the duration of the class, I tried to tell her I was sorry, that I really did care for her even though I always screwed it up. But the words always died on my lips and I was forced to reluctantly resume participating in class. Eventually, I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, hoping no one had paid much mind to the loud ripping noise the action had produced.

I scribbled on the page in my sloppy script, hoping maybe she'd peer at it like always. But her eyes remained forward as if she was determined to ignore every attempt I made at apologizing.

_"Kagome," _I began, unnecessary formalities starting off my simple note.

_"Don't walk away  
>And leave me without a reason<br>When there's too much to say  
>That hasn't been said<br>I know I was wrong  
>And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes<br>Don't walk away"_

I had the page folded and ready, craddling it in my fist as class drug on. Finally, the bell rang, and I turned to hand her my little note. But before I could turn around to fully face her, he stool has scraped across the linoleum floor and she was on her way out of the classroom, leaving me hurt and dumbfounded in her puff of metaphorical dust.

"Well, damn," I muttered to myself, crumpling the paper into a ball before lamely shooting it into the nearest trash can. With more-than-should-be-needed effort, I got off of my seat and made my way out of the classroom, moping about for the rest of the school day.

Once I was home, I let my book-bag drop to the floor, suddenly aware of how empty my house was. My mom had died when I was really little, and my father was an overseas business man. My brother wanted nothing to do with me, so my father had given the both of us our own houses, so long as we kept them in good condition.

I made my way to the kitchen, pulling a Rockstar out of the refridgerator and popping it open. Throwing back a swallow of the liquid, I walked into the living room, clicking on the tv. I flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to any of them. I set my drink on the table digging my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open, sighing sadly when it claimed I had no new messages. I flicked my tv off with a push of a button, leaning my head back to rest on the back of the couch.

_Wish I could take it back  
>But you know I can't<br>I hope one day you understand  
>No this can't be the end<br>This is the end_

No, I told myself firmly. I wasn't giving up because of a stupid arguement. I stood up from the couch briskly, walking to my door and throwing it open, my body deciding what it was doing before my mind even had a hope of catching up. I hoped into my car and peeled out of my driveway, heading toward the one place I wanted to be.

_And I know I make it hard_

!

I pulled up to the Higurashi household not fifteen minutes later, slamming my door shut as I jogged up to the door. I hesitated for a moment before knocking on the solid wood, taking a small step back and waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and Kagome stepped halfway through the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, staring up at me with a disinterested stare.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can," I replied, leaning against the doorframe. She crossed her arms expectantly. "You see," I continued. "There's this girl, she's pretty amazing. But recently, I screwed up, and I was wondering if you'd pass a message along for me."

She raised an eyebrow at me, signaling for me to continue.

"I was just hoping you'd tell her that there's a very good chance that I love her, and that her being mad at me just isn't working out that well."

She looked at me blankly, her face unreadable as she looked at me. I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping I hadn't stunned her with my words.

"Kagome?" I said. "You-whoooo?"

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "But I think I just heard you incorrectly. What was your message again?"

I chuckled slightly. "I just wanted you to tell her that I love her. I just hope to God she loves me back." I gave her a half smile, watching as a smile slowly grew on her own face.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she said, wrapping her hands around my neck as she hugged me, snuggling into my chest like she had the first day we'd met.

"So I take it you'll pass my message along?" I questioned. She nodded against my chest.

"And she has a response message for you," she said, still not looking at me.

"Oh?" I inquired. "And what would that be?"

She pulled back to look at me, smiling happily as she cupped the sides of my face with her hands.

"She wan't me to tell you that she loves you too."

And then she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hooking my fingers into her belt loop as a way to keep her secured against me.

_Don't walk away  
>And leave me without a reason<br>When there's too much to say  
>That hasn't been said<br>I know I was wrong  
>And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes<br>Don't walk away_

"You didn't like I'd let you walk away from me that easily, did you?" I asked, pulling back from the kiss. She whimpered slightly before cocking her head and smiling at me.

"If I walked away, then you'd have to chase after me."

"Feh!" I snorted before wrapping my arms completely around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her again.

**R&R!**


End file.
